


Collection of Drabbles

by ImagineBelieveAchieve



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Mention of torture, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBelieveAchieve/pseuds/ImagineBelieveAchieve
Summary: A collection of drabbles that follows the team





	1. Freezing (Skye/Ward)

I stomp the snow off my boots and I’m dancing around the laundry room trying to shed the many layers of clothing and to get warm. 

I can hear the TV playing and the fire crackling. I walk through the house to the family room where he is asleep on the couch. His leg healing in a cast after a mission that had gone wrong. One of our thicker blankets covers his body. I lift the blanket and craw underneath. I can feel the welcoming heat radiating off his body. The sudden change of temperature wakes him. 

As my cold nose presses against his warm neck, he lets out a moan of distress. 

“You’re freezing.” His voice heavy with sleep. 

“I know, you’re warm.” 

He wraps the blanket tighter around my shoulders and kisses my cold nose. We both fall asleep listening to the crackling of the fire and the TV.


	2. Firetrap (Skye/Ward)

“Where’s Skye?” Grant yells over the roar of the flames. 

The team looks at one another in silence. 

Without a second thought, he runs into the burning building, ignoring the cries of his name. 

There was one word, one name, one face that he could only think of. 

Skye 

He kicks down the door and his eyes water from the smoke. It takes him almost ten minutes to find her at the top of the stairs. He checks her pulse, and its there, but weak. He pulls her into his arms, making sure that her head rests on her shoulder. He walks down the stairs and by the time he’s outside the building, he’s stumbling. 

Coulson and May catch the two of them and Simmons comes running over to make sure that she’s okay. After a few minutes, she takes a breath on her own, and Grant collapses himself.


	3. Torture (Skye/Ward)

He pulled against the ropes with all his might, but they wouldn't give.

"Don't bother." A voice said.

He looked up to discover a thin girl with the same rope tied around her wrists. Although it was dark, he could see her bruised eyes and bloody wrists. The blood is drying on her arms.

"I've already tried."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall behind her. Over the course of a few days; (He doesn't know exactly how many) he watches a team of guys come in, rape her, beat her and then they would leave.

Some days, they would come and take her to a room where they would interrogate her about unlocking a code. She would respond, and the sound of clacking keys would be replaced with the sound of skin hitting skin.

When they bring her back, she's in and out of consciousness. Every day, she's getting weaker and weaker.

He knew that the team is coming to rescue him. He just hopes that she can hold on until then.


End file.
